Loosing Control
by Caseee-chan
Summary: A soft smile appeared on both their faces as they leaned in and connected fully for the first time. Tongue against tongue, lip against lip, feelings bloomed between them as they reached their final moment of pure ecstasy together.


I do not own Naruto, or anything of it.  
>I just enjoy writing about the characters and then fantasies in my head.<p>

* * *

><p>They were one and the same.<p>

Both filled with this loathing for each other.

But this profound emotion hiding behind this supposed "loathing", this feeling that was being suppressed was equivalent in both of their hearts. It was wrong, what they wanted. It was wrong, was they craved. No one would approve of that they yearned for. To feel the other's skin beneath their fingertips, raking their nails across the toned muscle found amongst them. Sweet whispered delights and mewls filling the breeze. They both pined for what they supposed they couldn't have.

The tan one, cheerful and bright contrasted by the pale one, dark and foreboding.  
>Opposites do attract, especially in their case.<br>Lip biting, snuck glances, and suppressed sighs were a daily occurrence for the both of them.  
>They couldn't believe the other to ever be on mutual terms with them; let alone, wanting as they did, to mingle with their bodies.<br>Many around them already suspected; many were lying in wait.

When would the control snap?  
>Who would be the first to lose it?<br>This hidden emotion lying within them, could it really be silenced with one attempt?

It was cold; winter's cloak had befallen on Konaha. Sheltered within their warm homes, sipping cups of hot chocolate, the citizens of the city unknown to them, were about to be witness to a merging of night and day, dark and light. With each jump, each foot step, the pair found themselves getting closer and closer to each other as they got ready for their daily sparring in the outskirts of their beloved city. With blue eyes sparkling, one of them arrived seemingly first as he stretched out his arms and let out a most welcome yawn. Unknown to him, he was being ogled from afar. Yearning, longing for his hands to trace the lean torso exposed to him by the others stretching, the other one of the two kept himself back. He wouldn't dare take a step out from behind the tree he was currently calling shelter. He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't expose the heat coiling up within him. But animal instincts catch on swiftly, as blue eyes trailed around the small clearing and innocently landed on that very tree.

Step.

Step.

Step.

The closer the blue eyed gaze got to him, the more he wanted to jump out and mark that body as his own. He licked his lips in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to taste the supple pink lips now whistling a sweet tune as the other advanced slowly.

"Come out, I know you're there"  
>The other whispered as he bit his lip nervously and he stopped in his tracks; he was afraid.<br>Afraid of his suspicions being correct; moreover, for what was supposed to come.

"Are you sure you want me to, I can't guarantee I'll…..behave accordingly"  
>He replied smoothly as his voice dipped an octave lower with a dark undertone to his words; his eyes daringly traced every perfectly toned muscle exposed on the other's body as he remained hidden. With a heavy sigh, he couldn't walk any closer, but something inside him was trigged by his words. He wanted to know what he meant; he wanted to know exactly what the other wanted to do. It…interested him.<p>

"Show me."

That's all it took, behind that tree, that simple sentence to broke his completely and utter control.  
>Not even a moment later after he replied, he found himself tackled and harshly ground into. His blue eyes snapped sot as he hissed in pleasure; his conscious went out the window as he let his subconscious come into play. He snuck his arms around his welcomed prisoner occupying the front of his body.<p>

He trailed his hands down his back and grabbed at the firm backside he happily found there. Thus he ground fiercely in return, meeting every thrust. Moans soon filled the air as biting ensued. Neck, shoulders, arms, backs; they kept avoiding each other's face, they refused to allow their tongues to dance and their lips to mingle. For crossing that boundary could never allow them to take back that night, to take back what was to come.

A rush work of the removal of clothes was subsequent as blue eyes snapped into focus when he was flipped over and positioned on his hands and knees. Preparation wasn't expected; a silent agreement had been made. This wasn't for pleasure, no. This was for release; for the release of the emotions that had been plaguing the both of them. But it wasn't complete, they both realized this as he entered him, harsh and quick, that they were still missing a piece to their confiding puzzle.

Pants filled the air as the sound of skin smacking against skin danced through the night. Blue eyes turned hazy as he lost all balance from the overwhelming pleasure and collapsed. The other flipped him around and sat him up, still continually pounding everything he had into him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders as his fingers traced a path up his smooth neck and tangled themselves into silky golden locks. A soft smile appeared on both their faces as they leaned in and connected fully for the first time. Tongue against tong, lip against lip, feelings bloomed between them as they reached their final moment of pure ecstasy together.

As they slowly came down from their euphoric high, they pushed their foreheads together as they shared another brief, but no less intense, kiss.

"I love you Naruto."  
>"I love you Sasuke."<p>

Words so sweet flew up into the sky and revolved around an illuminated moon smiling down at them.

* * *

><p>REVIEW.<br>please and thank you.


End file.
